The Sorting
by Valacor
Summary: The full sorting of Harry and the class of 1998, without the internal thoughts. Canon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**The Great Hall**

**September 1, 1991**

**7:00 P.M.**

Over the years, it became a sort of contest to see which of the four houses would get the most 1st years sorted into them. By the time Fred and George Weasley were in their second year, that contest turned into bets. In the twins second year, individuals would bet on their own house, but quickly realized that it was an easy way to lose money. And so, they decided to bet on other houses, either because of friendships, relationships, crushes, or just because.

This year was highly anticipated, however, because the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, was being sorted this year. A side bet had been established as to where the famous boy would go. Many were betting on Gryffindor, since not only had the boy's parents been lions, but Harry was famous for vanquishing the worst Slytherin since Salazar himself, Voldemort. But some were taking an unconventional route, and choosing one of the other three houses. The odds were certainly a long shot, but since nothing was a guarantee, the win could be potentially big.

In addition, whichever house had the most new students would win a twenty point early lead for the end of year house cup, which was rewarded by the Headmaster himself. This was to ensure that nobody cheated.

Minerva McGonagall stood beside a simple stool with a scroll in one hand and the Sorting Hat in the other as the gaggle of first years stood nervously in the center of the hall, having just listened to the hat's song.

"When I call your name, please be seated on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head, and it will determine which house you will go to." This had the effect of calming some of the youngsters, as many had several different, and, in the case of the twins youngest brother, some dangerous, scenarios running through their heads as to how they would be sorted.

1. "Abbot, Hannah."

"Hufflepuff!"

Many groaned as the badgers got the first newbie, while Hannah happily went to her new house table.

2. "Bones, Susan."

"Huffpuff!"

More groans from the other three tables. Hufflepuff had a two-kid advantage as Susan went to sit by Hannah.

3. "Boot, Terry."

"Ravenclaw!"

The ravens cheered for their first student as he raced for a spot at the table. The only groans now were coming from Slytherin and Gryffindor.

4. "Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"Ravenclaw!"

As Mandy went to the raven's table, the moans form the snakes and lions were louder. Four students in, and they had yet to have a single member. However, that changed with the next student.

5. "Brown, Lavender."

"Gryffindor!"

As the lions cheered for their first student, the Slytherins groaned that their mortal enemies had gotten one before them. Ah well, there was always next year, and besides, there was plenty of first years left, plus Potter, so the bets were still up in the air. Both the claws and the puffs had two each, while the lions had one.

6. "Bulstrode, Millicent."

"Slytherin!"

There we go. Now every house had a member. Many of the older muggle-born students couldn't help but think, _'It's still anyone's ballgame.'_

7. "Corner, Michael."

"Ravenclaw!"

As the ravens cheered at the broken tie, McGonagall was ready with the next one.

8. "Crabbe, Vincent."

"Slytherin!"

The snakes cheered for their first new male, as well as getting a bit of a lead over Gryffindor.

9. "Davis, Tracy."

"Slytherin!"

The serpents cheered even louder as they tied the claws for first place. Meanwhile, the Gryffindors were upset that they had yet to have a second student. Of course, that changed in the next student.

10. "Dunbar, Fay."

"Gryffindor!"

The lions cheered as their second girl joined them. Finally, every house now had more than one new student. Meanwhile, the puffs were a little frustrated, since they hadn't recived a new student since the first two.

11. "Finnigan, Seamus."

"Gryffindor!"

The lions cheered even louder. Two in a row, and they were tied in first place!

12. "Finch-Fletchly, Justin."

"Hufflepuff!"

Now all houses were tied with three students a piece. Who would break the tie?

13. "Goldstein, Anthony."

"Ravenclaw!"

The birds cheered as they took a one point lead.

14. "Goyle, Gregory."

"Slytherin!"

As Slytherin cheered, that cheer seemed to die when McGonagall called the next student, an exquisite beauty.

15. "Greengrass, Daphne."

"Slytherin!"

The snakes cheered even louder as the girl that would seem to be the prettiest of her year was sent to their table. It also didn't hurt that they had taken the lead with six.

16. "Granger, Hermione."

"Gryffindor!"

The houses didn't know it yet, but while the snakes may have gotten the prettiest girl in the new class, the lions, not the ravens, had gotten the smartest girl.

17. "Li, Su."

"Ravenclaw!'

While the ravens and snakes were now tied in first with six, the gryffs were in third with four and the puffs with three.

18. "Longbottom, Neville."

"Gryffindor!"

The nervous young man had run for the table with the hat still on his head before returning it to the stern professor.

19. "MacDougal, Morag."

"Ravenclaw!"

As the seventh claw made her way to her table, many were starting to think that this year would be either the claw's, snake's, or lion's year to win.

20. "Malfoy, Draco."

"Slytherin!"

The hat had barely touched the smirking blond before making it's declaration. The snakes and claws seemed to be neck and neck.

21. "McMillan, Ernie."

"Hufflepuff!"

The puffs cheered for Ernie while secretly hoping that they still stood a chance. With nine students left, anyone could still win. Never before had the numbers been so close with over two-thirds of the students selected.

22. "Nott, Theodore."

"Slytherin!"

Now the serpents had regained the lead with seven...

23. "Parkinson, Pansy."

"Slytherin!"

..and then took a two point lead with eight.

24. "Patil, Padma."

"Ravenclaw!"

The ravens cheered as they came to being only one point down. With only six students to go, it suddenly seemed as if the lions and the puffs no longer mattered. This year, it seemed, would be the snakes or the claws.

25. "Patil, Pavarti."

"Gryffindor!"

Shock filled the room as the twin sister of the first Patil went to a different house than her sibling. Suddenly, everyone became aware that the Gryffs could not be counted out. Harry Potter had yet to be called with only five students left. If he became what everyone thought he would become, then suddenly, the neck and neck contest would add, so to speak, a third neck.

26. "Perks, Sally-Anne."

"Hufflepuff!"

Unbeknownst to the puffs, that would be their fifth and final student. If the next student wasn't a puff, then they would not win.

27. "Potter, Harry."

The room was suddenly quiet as all eyes were on the Boy-Who-Lived as he nervously placed the hat on his head. The hat and Harry seemed to converse for quit a while, before the hat shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

As the lions cheered loudest out of any in the hall, the contest had become incredibly tight, with the claws and lions tied for second with seven and Slytherin barely in the lead with eight. Meanwhile, the puffs lamented that they would not win. Even if, by some stroke of luck, they got the last three, they would still tie with Slytherin. According to the rules, if two houses tied, both winning houses only got ten points. A three or four way tie, which had never happened, (and wouldn't this year), would only result in a three or four way tie with five points a piece.

28. "Thomas, Dean."

"Gryffindor!"

And suddenly, the lions were tied with the slytherin for first place with the claws one point behind. If the lions got one more student, then the ravens wouldn't get any points.

29. "Weasley, Ron."

"Another Weasley, eh?" said the Sorting Hat loudly. "I know just where to put you." Groans were heard from all but the lions. "Better be... Gryffindor!"

With one student left, the only hope was for Slytherin to get the last one and force a tie.

30. "Zabini, Blaise."

"Slytherin!"

The snakes cheered as the sorting came to a close. The two rival houses had tied for first place in one of the most remarkable sortings to ever be seen. The students would awaken the next morning with both houses given an early, tied lead with ten points each. As winnings were collected, the feast began, with everyone thinking that this year would be an interesting one.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my first HP fic! It's mostly canon, with a dash of non-canon for fun, as I figured a 'contest' would be an interesting way of holding the story together.**

**On a side note, one more student, a glasses wearing girl, was said to be a final student who went into the snake pit. Since she has never been given a name, I decided to rule her out. If I had included her, Slytherin (for all you snake fans) would have won. The HP wikia admits, however, that the girl, who was seen once in the films, could easily have been Tracy or Sally-Anne.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. Later!**


End file.
